The present invention relates generally to a hard disk assembly including a disk drive supported by a carrier and, more particularly, to a disk carrier apparatus and an associated method in which the disk drive is retained on the carrier without connecting the disk drive to the carrier with a fastener, such as a screw.
A disk storage system generally includes a number of hard disk assemblies, each of which includes a disk drive for storing data. Disk storage systems are utilized in a wide variety of computer systems that require substantial data storage capacity. For example, computer servers oftentimes include a disk storage system having a number of hard disk assemblies for storing relatively large quantities of data. Also, network attached storage is being developed to increase the storage capacity of computer systems.
Regardless of the computer system, it is generally desirable for the hard disk assemblies to be removable and replaceable. Preferably, it is desirable for the hard disk assemblies to be replaceable while the remainder of the computer system continues to operate. In other words, it is desirable for the hard disk assemblies to be hot-swappable. As such, a disk drive that fails can be replaced without interrupting the operation of the computer system.
Depending upon the configuration of the disk storage system, the hard disk assemblies can be removed and replaced in various manners. For example, a number of disk storage systems are configured such that each hard disk assembly is capable of being slid into a respective slot in order to establish electrical contract between the disk drive and a backplane, system bus or other electrical circuit that, in turn, electrically connects the hard disk with other components of the disk storage system and, more generally, the computer system. More particularly, each hard disk assembly generally includes a connector adapted to mate with a corresponding connector of the backplane, system bus or other electrical circuit in order to provide the appropriate electrical connection once the hard disk assembly has been fully inserted into the respective slot. In order to remove and replace the hard disk assembly, the hard disk assembly need merely be removed from the slot and another hard disk assembly inserted into the slot. To prevent tampering with the hard disk assemblies or otherwise inadvertent removal of the hard disk assemblies, the hard disk assemblies are typically mechanically fastened within a slot, and may be secured by means of a lock or the like.
In contrast to hard disk assemblies that are slidably inserted and removed, other disk storage systems do not provide for the direct access of each hard disk assembly. Instead, the hard disk assemblies may be disposed within a chassis that, in turn, is rack mounted. The entire chassis can then be accessed if any of the hard disk assemblies carried by the chassis are to be replaced.
Regardless of the configuration of the disk storage system, each disk drive is generally mounted upon a carrier. The carrier supports the disk drive and facilitates handling of the disk drive as well as the installation and removal of the disk drive. While a variety of different carriers have been developed, a common carrier includes a housing defining an internal cavity in which the disk drive is mounted. In this regard, the housing typically includes upper and lower panels and a pair of side walls connecting the upper and lower panels and defining the internal cavity therewithin. The disk drive is disposed within the internal cavity and is connected to the housing by means of a number of screws or other threaded fasteners. In this regard, most disk drives define a number of threaded holes for receiving corresponding screws or other threaded fasteners that extend through the housing and engage the disk drive. As such, the disk drive is mechanically connected to the housing. In this regard, the disk drive industry has developed standards that govern the location and size of the threaded holes defined by disk drives to provide for uniformity throughout the industry.
While the housing does serve to protect the disk drive, the attachment of the disk drive to the housing by means of a number of screws complicates the assembly of the disk drive and the carrier, and the removal of the disk drive from the carrier, such as during replacement of the disk drive. In this regard, the assembly of the disk drive and the carrier typically requires that the disk drive be positioned within the internal cavity defined by the housing and that a number of screws be inserted through the walls of the housing so as to threadably engage the disk drive. Conversely, in order to remove the disk drive from the housing, each of the screws must first be removed. As will be apparent, the insertion and removal of the screws increases the time required to assemble and disassemble a hard disk assembly. This increase in the time required for assembly and disassembly of a disk drive assembly is particularly evident for information services personnel that only occasionally have to assemble or disassemble a hard disk assembly and are therefore less familiar with the process than the manufacturer. It would therefore be advantageous to design a disk drive assembly that is capable of being assembled and disassembled in a more efficient and timely manner.
In operation, the disk drives generate heat. In order to prevent excessive heating of the disk drive which may impair the operation of the disk drive, the heat generated by the disk drive is preferably removed. However, the housings of conventional hard disk assemblies are oftentimes formed of plastic. As such, the plastic housings will not serve to draw heat from the disk drives. Instead, a substantial airflow must be directed over the disk drives to cool the disk drives and prevent overheating. Thus, disk storage systems generally include means, such as fans, for generating the airflow and for directing the airflow over the disk drives. Since the generation and direction of the airflow can complicate the design of a disk storage system, it would also be advantageous to design a disk drive assembly that does not require as much airflow to remove heat generated by the disk drive, thereby simplifying the design of the disk storage system.
An improved apparatus for supporting a disk drive and an associated method for connecting the disk drive with an electrical circuit, such as a backplane, a system bus, or other electrical circuit are provided. The apparatus and method of the present invention permit the disk drive to be retained on a carrier without having to connect the disk drive to the carrier with a fastener, such as one or more screws. As such, the disk drive and the carrier can be assembled and disassembled in a much more efficient and timely manner than conventional hard disk assemblies.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for supporting a disk drive is provided that includes a carrier for receiving and supporting the disk drive and an alignment feature on the carrier for cooperating with a corresponding alignment feature of the disk drive to align the disk drive with the carrier. In one embodiment, the alignment feature includes at least one alignment pin for engaging at least one respective hole defined by the disk drive. In this regard, the holes defined by the disk drive can be the threaded holes that are otherwise engaged by screws or other threaded fasteners in conventional hard disk assemblies. The apparatus of this embodiment also includes an actuation member for moving the carrier between a disengaged position and an operable position. In the disengaged position, the disk drive is capable of being loaded onto and unloaded from the carrier. Conversely, in the operable position, the disk drive is connected with an electrical circuit, such as a backplane, a system bus or the like. The disk drive is therefore retained on the carrier once the actuation member has moved the carrier to the operable position without otherwise connecting the disk drive to the carrier with a fastener. Thus, the assembly of the disk drive and the carrier and the disassembly of the disk drive from the carrier are more efficient since the disk drive need not be connected to the carrier by means of a number of screws.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for supporting the disk drive includes the carrier for receiving and supporting the disk drive, a linkage operably connected to the carrier, and a handle operably connected to the linkage such that the linkage operably connects the handle and the carrier. The handle is capable of being moved between first and second positions which correspondingly moves the carrier between the disengaged position and the operable position. Thus, the actuation member of the foregoing embodiment may include the linkage and the handle. According to this aspect of the present invention, the apparatus also includes a retention element operably connected to the handle for retaining the disk drive on the carrier while the handle is in the second position and for releasing the disk drive while the handle is in the first position. Thus, the actuation member of the foregoing embodiment may also include the retention element. The retention element is typically carried by the handle and is capable of operably contacting the side of the disk drive opposite the carrier while the handle is in the second position. Thus, the disk drive is snugly retained between the retention element and the carrier. The retention element can also include an angled lip that is capable of being grasped to move the handle from the second position to the first position.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further includes a base. In this embodiment, the handle is moveably connected to the base and the carrier is mounted upon and slidably disposed relative to the base. For example, the handle may be rotatably mounted to the base so as to be capable of being rotated between the first and second positions such that the carrier correspondingly slides between the disengaged and operable positions. The base and the carrier of this embodiment can also cooperate to define a stop to limit travel of the carrier relative to the base. Preferably, the base and the carrier are formed of a thermally conductive material such that heat generated by the disk drive during operation is conducted to the base for disposal.
The apparatus of this embodiment can also include a cover and a contact member mounted upon the surface of the cover facing the disk drive. The contact member is typically a resilient pad and is adapted to operably contact the handle and/or the retention element to maintain the handle in the second position and the carrier in the corresponding operable position. Thus, once the carrier is in the operable position, the carrier cannot be inadvertently moved to the disengaged position unless the cover has first been removed.
In operation, the disk drive is therefore placed upon the carrier while the carrier is in the disengaged position. In order to align the disk drive with the carrier, corresponding alignment features of the disk drive and the carrier can be mated while placing the disk drive upon the carrier. For example, at least one alignment pin carried by the carrier can be mated with at least one respective hole defined by the disk drive in order to appropriately align the disk drive and the carrier.
Once the disk drive has been placed upon the carrier, the carrier can be moved from the disengaged position to an operable position in which the disk drive is connected with the electrical circuit. For example, the carrier can be slidably moved relative to a base. More preferably, the handle that is operably connected to the carrier can be moved from a first position to a second position in order to correspondingly move the carrier from the disengaged position to the operable position. In order to prevent over-insertion of the disk drive, travel of the carrier may be limited, such as by a stop.
Once the carrier has been moved to the operable position, the disk drive is advantageously retained on the carrier without connecting the disk drive to the carrier with a fastener. In this regard, the surface of the disk drive opposite the carrier may be operably contacted by a retention element carried by the handle. As such, the disk drive will be snugly retained between the retention element and the carrier. In order to maintain the handle in the second position and the carrier in the corresponding operable position, the cover can be placed over the disk drive and the carrier such that a contact member, such as a resilient pad, carried by the cover operably contacts the handle and/or the retention element.
The apparatus and associated method of the present invention therefore retain the disk drive on the carrier once the disk drive has been connected to an electrical circuit without requiring the disk drive to be connected to the carrier with one or more fasteners, such as one or more screws. Thus, the disk drive can be quickly assembled and easily disassembled since the technician need not install or remove a number of screws. However, the apparatus of the present invention does securely retain the disk drive on the carrier and prevent inadvertent removal or disconnection of the disk drive from the electrical circuit.